1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure around a door of an automobile, and more particularly to a sealing structure between a pillar portion and a door frame of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automobile shown in FIG. 1, weather strips are installed around door frames 2, or door openings including piller portions 3, 4 and 5. These weather strips seal between the door frames 2 and the door openings while doors 1A and 1B are closed.
When an automobile runs at a high speed, the air pressure becomes negative in the portions along a front pillar and a roof side outside the automobile, and pressure difference is generated between the inside and the outside of the door. This pressure difference results in the upper portion of each of the doors 1A and 1B being drawn out, and each of the door frames 2 being bent outwards (in the direction of an arrow F) as shown in FIG. 6. This causes the decrease in sealing force, and sometimes incurs the generation of aspiration noise.
This aspiration noise can be prevented by making the sectional shape of the weather strip large so as to give a large quantity of flection to the weather strip and maintain the sealing property thereof even if the doors 1A and 1B are drawn out. However, the large-sized weather strip increases the door closing force required for closing doors, and this is inconvenient. Particularly, the large-sized weather strips which are to come in contact with pillar portions, especially the center pillar 3 have great influence on the door closing force.